Vivre
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: l'histoire d'un massacre... [et pas celui que vous croyez!]


Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'idée de l'histoire à venir.

Bonne lecture.

Vivre.

Silence. Obscurité.

Pourquoi ?

Les murs sont fin, normalement, elle entend Hanabi parler dans son sommeil, Neji remuer, la nuit avancer.

Mais, là, le silence l'a réveillé.

Hinata se lève, pied nue sur le parquet, elle ne fait aucun bruit.

La chambre de son cousin est vide. Le cœur battant, elle va voir dans celle de ça petite sœur.

Un rayon de pleine lune coupe les ténèbres.

Elle avance doucement. Une forme se dessine dans le lit. Une forme sans mouvement. Sans bruit. Sans respiration.

Une odeur métallique la prends à la gorge depuis qu'elle à passé le seuil de cette chambre mais elle avance. Elle doit savoir.

-Hanabi ? chuchote-t-elle. Hanabi ?

Elle s'agenouille et secoue sa sœur.

Elle sent un liquide poisseux sur ses mains.

Elle les regarde, puis sa sœur avant de se rendre compte que le lit est recouvert de sang et que sa petite sœur est morte.

Hinata retient un cri difficilement.

Le silence devient soudain plus lourd, plus écrasant. Comme s'il voulais l'étouffer.

Elle a reculé dans le rayon de lune et regarde ses mains couvertes de sang, tremblante.

Combien de temps ?

Combien de temps à se demander : qui à fait ça ? Où est Neji ?

Puis, surgit du lointain, des pas se font entendre.

Ils approchent, lentement.

Ils inquiètent Hinata.

Les pas passe devant la porte et entre dans sa chambre.

Un rire.

Les pas ressortent.

-Hinata ? Viens donc me voir ? Hinata…

Neji.

Trois reflexes de survit qu'Hinata ne comprend pas : elle recul dans l'ombre, elle active son byakugan et ralentit son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration.

Pourquoi ? Elle devrait aller le voir, il est la pour la protéger, pourquoi se cache-t-elle de lui ?

Elle regarde le chakra de son cousin affluer vers ses yeux puis il disparaît de sonchamps de vision.

Il a activé le Byakugan.

Elle ne peut plus le voir.

Il ne peut pas la voir.

Elle tend l'oreille, son cousin c'est éloigné.

L'héritière parcours du regard la maison, retenant un haut le cœur.

Elle voit le chakra de son père, coulé lentement difficilement puis s'éteindre.

A coté de lui, sa mère, enfin, son corps sans vie. Et il en va de même pour tout les autres.

Des cadavres. Mort ils sont tous morts.

Elle sort silencieusement de sa chambre et tout aussi silencieusement arrive à atteindre la coure intérieur du domaine.

Elle ne peux passer part l'entré, son instinct lui dit qu'elle est piégé, mais une faille dans le mur nord, à deux kilomètre environ, lui permet de sortir en ville depuis qu'elle est enfant.

Elle part sans attendre.

Derrière elle, Neji est sortit de la maison.

La peur donne des ailes à la jeune fille mais ses yeux nacrés demande un effort de chakra qu'elle ne peut fournir.

Elle désactive le Bykugan.

-Je te vois.

Elle ne voit plus très bien le sol et trébuche souvent.

Dans son dos, elle sent son cousin approcher.

Le mur est proche. Pitié.

Quinze mètres.

Dix mètres.

Cinq mètres.

Le mur. Enfin.

Elle cherche la faille. Elle panique. Elle à envie de pleurer.

Elle la trouve. S'y engouffre juste au moment au ou s'abat dans son dos une volée de kunaï.

Elle à du mal à passer, elle à grandit depuis la dernière foi.

Mais elle rampe, pour sa survis.

Dans la rue, elle ne fait pas attention, elle cour vers la première maison, frappe à la porte, hystérique.

Elle n'a jamais fait attention, mais la faille débouche dans le quartier des Uchiwa.

Personne ne répond.

Elle pense : « ils sont tous mort ».

Qui ? Sa famille ? Selle de Sasuke ?

Elle ne sait plus.

Neji se tient sous le réverbère près du mur.

Il lui sourit.

Sa main droite tien un katana recouvert de sang.

Elle s'éloigne vers la plus grande maison, son instinct le lui dicte.

Courir, éviter les kunaï, courir, pleurer, éviter les kunaï, courir.

Après deux volée de kunaï, elle atteins la maison et frappe à la porte, paniqué.

Elle se retourne.

Son cousin n'est plus là.

Où ?

Sursaut. La porte c'est ouverte. Sasuke est de mauvaise humeur.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Sasuke ! Il faut que tu m'aide… Il les à tous tuer. Tous !

-Hein ? Calme-toi. Reprends.

-Neji ! Il… je sais pas… Ils sont mort._ /Grand frère ?/ _Neji… Il veux me tuer ! _/Papa/_ Aide-moi ! _/Maman ?/ _

-Entre.

Il la conduit dans la cuisine, et lui prépare une tisane.

-Lave-toi les mains.

-Me laisse pas.

-Je vais juste m'habiller et chercher des armes.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle constate qu'il ne porte qu'un pantalon de pyjama noir.

Si la situation n'était pas si critique, elle s'en serait évanouis : le beau Sasuke Uchiwa, torsse nu devant elle.

-Je reviens.

Sa voix est rassurante, elle a envie de le croire.

Elle se tourne vers l'évier et se lave les mains, mais le sang est sec et collant, il ne part pas, elle doit frotter une dizaine de minute avant de pouvoir l'enlever.

Ses mains sont rouges et à vif, mais qu'importe, elle à encor l'impression d'avoir le sang de sa sœur sur les mains.

-Hinata ?

La jeune fille sursaute en sentant deux main sur ses épaules.

-Hinata, s'est bon, elles sont propre.

Sasuke coupe l'eau et lui essuie les mains, doucement.

Et là, elle s'effondre dans ses bras en pleur.

Maladroitement, il la console, il sait ce qu'elle travers.

-Il n'y.. n'y avait pas un bruit…

/_la rue, le quartier était désert, trop désert/ _

-Alors je suis aller voir.. Hanabi…

_/grand frère ?/_

-Il l'a égorgé ! Tous ! Mort ! Des cadavres ! Partout !

/_Leur sang s'écoulaient sur le sol. Le sang des Uchiwa /_

-Il est re..revenu… Pour moi….Je.. Je pense.

_/grand frère ?/_

-Je sais pas… Il doit me protéger mais… Je.. j'ai fuit.

_/tu les a tué !/_

-Pourquoi ?

_/Pour me tester/ _

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment il à fais ? Le sceau... le sceau aurait du se déclancher…

-Tu pourras lui demander.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui lui fixait l'entré, sharigan tournoyant.

-Tien.

Il lui tendis un sabre alors qu'il s'emparais d'une épée.

Neji se tenait devant eux.

-Comme c'est mignon.

Sasuke et lui échangèrent quelque cou.

Malgrés ses yeux, Neji résait plus fort que lui et Sasuke est assomé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme tu es naïve, petite Hinita. Je ne vais pas te le dire, je vais te montrer.

Neji retira son bandeau.

Sur son front, le sceau flamboyant.

-L'Oiseau en Cage… J'ai compris, petite Hinata, que si je voulais que mes enfants, et moi-même, soyons libres, je devais exterminer la Sôke mais la Bunke c'est opposé, j'ai du… me défendre pour mener à bien mon projet.

Ainsi le sceau avait bien été activé…

-Il aurai du te tuer…

-Ouais… Mais tu sais se qui est marrant avec les sceaux ? C'est qu'il existe des sceaux pour les sceaux. La Cage n'est pas ouverte, mais disons que je l'ai… bloqué.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL QUE L'ON PEUT MARQUER COMME SIEN ! Hinata, tu es la dernière… Je devrais plutôt dire… était.

Neji le va son katana, elle, elle n'avait pas la force d'évité l'arme, lorsuedans la cuisine se fit entendre mille oiseau.

**-Raikiri ! l'éclair pourfendeur !**

Neji se retourna, byakugan activé pour éviter l'attaque.

Hinata en profita pour faire une série de signes.

C'est risqué, mais il fallait que ça marche.

**-Hakkeshou Kaiten ! Le tourbillon divin !**

Neji dévie le mortel cou de Sasuke.

La cuisine est dévastée.

Les deux garçons se regardent dans le blanc de l'œil.

Hinata recommence sa série de signe, se maudissant d'avoir jamais voulu l'apprendre, elle s'était plantée.

- Je m'occupe de toi après. **Hakkeshou Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou ! Les 128 coups divins !**

**-Shishi Rendan ! la fureur du lion !**

Les adversaires s'élancent l'un contre l'autre.

Il pleut.

Il n'y a aucun bruit dans le cimetière hormis celui de la pluie qui s'écrase sur les stèle de marbre.

« Ci gît :

Hanabi Hyugâ

Hiashi Hyugâ…

… »

-Sa va ?

Elle ne l'a pas entendu venir.

-La liste est tellement longue.

-Je sais.

Elle détourne le regard, et observe au loin une tombe isolée.

-Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

_/Haïs-moi. Haïs-moi de toutes tes forces/_

-Je ne sais pas Je crois que… Que tu dois essayer de… Vivre.

Ils quittene le cimetière.

- Oui, vivre.

Fin.

Pour ce qui n'on pas comprit :

Lorsque Neji a expliqué avoir utilisé un sceau pour son Sceau, elle à compris que le sceau qu'il à utilisé n'a marché qu'une fois, à savoir lorsque son père Hiashi, à voulu activer le sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage, donc elle n'a eu qu'a réactiver le sceau.

Voilà, après une fic ou ils s'aimais, une fic ou ils s'entre-tues, charmant.

Votre avis ?

A+

BD.


End file.
